Prince Vinther Talks to Munition Workers
'Prince Vinther, Duke of Tapanuo, visited HIM's Westland Factory which produces ammunition and bomb shells. After a walkabout, the Prince gave an address to the munition workers in the canteen: ' "It is a great pleasure for me to come here and see you all. It is not kind of me to come at all. It's a great pleasure and privilege to come as a representative of my grandfather, the Emperor. Because I, as does the Emperor, feel we must know one another. That said, I shan't keep you here too long as I know you've got a very important task to return to. I'm awfully pleased to have seen you all. Very delighted. I feel as if I know you - I can't say I know you all, there's just too many of you! Perhaps, hopefully, you know me and next time we meet, I believe that's a good thing: to know people, personally and professionally. I can tell you that our equipment is far superior to that of the enemy, I've seen both, I know ours and I've seen the enemies. When you come from the battle front to the home front, one is filled with admiration for what is going on right here, in factories quite like these, across the Empire. When you compare the two fronts, I would say it is the home front which is by far the most important of the paradoxes. Far the most important. The servicemen are anxious about their people, their friends, their family, their countrymen at home. Aslong as they know all is well on the home front, they do not care for anything else. But they have to know that. So you see why the home front is so terribly important. You've got to see each other and know one another and establish a great, profound confidence. I've seen you all, I've been looking at you all and you've been looking at me. That is a good thing to do. So I can tell you why, due to my experience here today, we are close to the end of this war. We've got far the best home front and by far the best men - and, and, women, too - far the best. If the battle front and the home front really get down to it, we can tighten up this war and topple it over. To achieve this, I am asking you today, as is your country, to believe in your abilities as the working peoples of the world. Continue in your efforts to produce and construct. Make true your Falleen spirit of never giving in and live on with your fellow countrymen in prayers and wishes. You have my full confidence and support. I wish your well. The Emperor sends his prayers and wishes. The country is willing you. And yourselves - yourselves - will prosper to be victors. Never give in. Never give up. Never subject yourself to something you are not. May the Four bless you all". Category:The Imperial Constitution